Proibida Pra Mim!
by Anna Potter
Summary: Songfica com a música 'Proibida pra mim'versão do Zeca Beleiro. ====> Gina e Draco se reencontram um tempo depois, e se descobrem apaixonados, mas ela é proibida para ele!


Eu a vi de longe. Os longos cabelos vermelhos flamejantes flutuando de um lado para o outro enquanto ela movia a cabeça e o corpo conforme a música de um lado para o outro. Não parecia ter mais de vinte anos, e era a garota mais bela que havia naquela boate bruxa. Estava encostado no bar, com um copo de scott na mão, deixando a música irritante e ensurdecedora penetrar nos meus tímpanos até atingir minha cabeça, e observava as luzes coloridas que recaiam sobre aquela garota, que mais parecia um anjo.  
  
'Ela achou meu cabelo engraçado  
  
Proibida pra mim, no way'  
  
De repente a música acabou, e a garota ruiva caminhou até o bar. Mais precisamente, até a mim. Eu a olhei com um ar superior pensando "Essa daí já tá na minha mão!". Mas o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Ela sorriu, e ainda sorrindo comentou: "O que você faz para o seu cabelo ficar tão pra traz? Gasta um litro de gel?". Eu fiquei sem fala, e descobri que quem estava na mão, era eu. E na mão dela. Como se fosse água fria, uma conclusão me veio à cabeça.  
  
"Você é uma Weasley?" perguntei  
  
"Sim. Como você sabe?"  
  
"Cabelos vermelhos, família enorme, Hogwarts... Eu me lembro de você! Estava na Grifinória, e eu na Sonserina, adiantado um ano."  
  
Ela sorriu confirmando.  
  
A mulher que podia por as rédias em mim; a única que me faria feliz; a única com quem eu passaria o resto da minha vida, era restritamente proibida pra mim. Sem chances de algum dia eu ter alguma coisa com ela.  
  
'Disse que não podia ficar  
  
Mas levou à sério o que eu falei'  
  
"Sabe, você continua como antes. Não mudou nada! Ainda é feia, pobre, chata..." eu falei tentando parecer o mesmo durão de antes, caso ela me reconhecesse. Vi que seus olhos ficaram semi-serrados, e que ela já havia se lembrado de quem eu era.  
  
"Olha aqui, seu idiota..." quando já ia soltar os cachorros em cima de mim, alguém a chamou.  
  
"Hey, vamos Gina!"  
  
Logo eu reconheci como sendo o maldito Potter. Ela sorriu ameaçadoramente pra mim, escreveu algo em um papel, e me entregou.  
  
"Mais tarde continuaremos, Malfoy."  
  
Percebi que o que tinha no papel era um telefone, provavelmente o seu. Quando fui responder algo, ela já sumia no meio da multidão abraçada ao Potter.  
  
'Eu vou fazer de tudo que eu puder  
  
Eu vou roubar essa mulher pra mim'  
  
Estava deitado em minha cama, no meu apartamento, pensando. Maldito Potter! Sempre conseguia tudo, sempre era tão bom, ou melhor que eu, sempre conseguia as melhores coisas. Assim como ele havia conseguido a Weasley. Todo carinhoso para poder conquistá-la, e eu sonhando que palavras duras iriam ter algum efeito, sem ser raiva. Mas eu faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para conquistá-la. Eu iria roubá-la do Potter. Eu teria aquela mulher pra mim. Mesmo que fosse proibida. Proibida por causa de seu sobrenome, seu compromisso ridículo com o ridículo do Potter, e por muitas outras razões que nos separavam. Uma lágrima sem querer caiu por meu rosto, e uma dor forte apareceu em meu peito. Por mais ridículo que parecesse, eu, Draco Malfoy, estava apaixonado.  
  
'Eu posso te ligar a qualquer hora  
  
Mas eu nem sei seu nome!'  
  
Olhei para o pedaço de papel que eu segurava em minha mão pensando que poderia ligar para ela a qualquer hora, se eu quisesse. Mas eu não sabia nem seu nome. Maldito Potter havia falado, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. Estava mais preocupado em olhar uma última vez para a Weasley. De repente me deu um acesso de loucura, eu peguei o telefone, e disquei o número escrito no papel.  
  
"Alô?" ela atendeu  
  
"Weasley, eu queria me de..."  
  
"Ah, é você Malfoy? Acho melhor economizar saliva, pois temos muito o que conversar. Me encontre hoje, às sete no café Serendipty. Sabe onde é?"  
  
"Sei. Estarei lá. Até."  
  
"Até."  
  
Sua voz parecia firme, e mostrava um pouco de raiva.  
  
Como combinado, sete horas eu apareci no café. Sentei-me na única mesa vazia, afinal, não é fácil encontrar uma em época de natal, e se ficasse de pé procurando a Weasley, alguém a tomava, e ficaríamos muito mais tempo de pé; e enquanto a esperava, fiquei batucando impaciente com os dedos na mesa. Quinze minutos depois, ela chegou parecendo cansada, e abarrotada de casacos, gorro e cachecol, com o cabelo preso em um coque. Ela continuava linda como no outro dia. Sentou-se na mesa, pediu um chocolate quente para o garçom, assim como eu, e suspirou antes de começar a falar.  
  
"Nós dois temos muito o que dizer, então acho melhor tirarmos cara ou coroa para ver quem começa, está bem?"  
  
Mesmo achando a atitude um pouco infantil, eu aceitei. E ganhei, portanto, comecei a falar.  
  
"Primeiro, acho mais conveniente nos chamarmos pelo primeiro nome. O meu é Draco, e o seu?"  
  
"Gina."  
  
"Muito bem, Gina. Antes de você atirar pedras em mim, eu queria me desculpar, não só pelo o que eu disse na danceteria, como também por todos esses anos em que eu te insultei. Você não é feia, nem nunca foi, e nem parece ser chata. Apenas um pouco...estressada. E eu também queria te dizer que...que..."  
  
"Fala logo Malfoy!"  
  
"Merlin, como eu vou dizer isso? Ta legal, desde que eu te vi lá na danceteria, eu vi que eu te amava."  
  
"Boa piada, mas você não me convence, e nem vai se livrar do que eu tenho pra te falar." Disse ela após um ataque de riso  
  
"Você acha que eu to brincando? Eu chorei por você, eu senti um aperto no meu coração, eu até tentei dizer que não era verdade, mas não deu! Infelizmente eu to apaixonado por você. Tente aceitar isso! Mas se você prefere ficar sentada rindo dos meus sentimentos, não aceitar minhas desculpas, e ficar gritando, e inventando mais motivos para me odiar, vai em frente. Só que saiba que você estará me machucando muito. Aceite isso como um troféu, então. 'A única pessoa que conseguiu fazer Draco Malfoy sofrer!'. Parabéns!" eu deixei o dinheiro dos chocolates na mesa, me levantei, peguei meu casaco, e fui saindo. Quando já estava na rua, com a neve caindo, e os olhos um pouco marejados, ouvi ela me chamar.  
  
"Draco, espere!"  
  
"Que foi? Você por um acaso quer me humilhar e me machucar mais? Pois se é isso, pode dar meia volta e ir embo..."  
  
"Cala a boca, e me beija logo!"  
  
Eu sorri, e sem me importar com mais nada, a abracei e beijei, e fui muito bem correspondido.  
  
******* O chão do quarto tinha roupas espalhadas por todo ele. E na cama eu a abraçava pela cintura, e afagava seus cabelos longos e ruivos. Essa cena se repetiu várias vezes. Eu tinha duas vitórias: havia conseguido a mulher que eu amava, e tinha roubado o melhor que o Potter já teve. Tinha tantas coisas que eu queria dizer à ela, mas que na hora de eu falar, eu travava. Sempre acontecia isso, e eu sabia que Gina ficava um pouco chateada por eu nunca dizer nada. Sabia que chegaria o dia em que eu teria que abrir mão dela para o Potter, mas quando pensava nisso, eu apenas fechava os olhos, e tentava esquecer aproveitando o momento.  
  
'Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?  
  
Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz? Guerra!'  
  
Mas esse dia não demorou muito. Gina me ligou chorando, dizendo que não estava certo, que ela não sabia se realmente me amava, e que era o fim. Nós dois sabíamos que só eu poderia fazê-la feliz. Só eu a amava realmente, e eu era o único que ela amava. A partir desse dia, eu declarei guerra ao Potter, e assim se seguiu até eu finalmente consegui separar ele da Gina. Mas ela não me perdoou por isso. Já faziam dois meses que estávamos separados, e a saudade apertava cada vez mais.  
  
'Eu me flagrei pensando em você Em tudo que eu queria te dizer  
  
Em uma noite especialmente boa'  
  
Eu me peguei pensando nela, em tudo que eu poderia e queria ter dito todas as noites em que ficamos juntos. E várias vezes me peguei pensando em uma noite especialmente boa, a noite em que nos encontramos no café. Um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto, e então tive uma idéia. Comprei rosas, e um anel de brilhantes, e fui para o apartamento de Gina. Joguei uma pedrinha na porta de sua varanda, e ela apareceu lá fora com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Quando me viu com as flores e embaixo da chuva que caia, sorriu, e desceu pela escada de incêndio.  
  
'Não há nada mais que a gente possa fazer Eu vou roubar essa mulher pra mim  
  
Posso te ligar a qualquer hora  
  
Mas eu nem sei seu nome!  
  
Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?  
  
Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz? Guerra!'  
  
Ela sorriu pra mim, e eu pra ela. Um segundo depois já estávamos nos beijando debaixo de chuva. E quando nos separamos, eu mostrei o anel.  
  
"Gina Weasley, aceita se casar comigo, e passar o resto da sua vida ao meu lado?"  
  
"Não...o resto da minha vida não! Mas o resto da eternidade, sim! Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Eu também. Agora não há nada mais que possamos fazer, afinal, tudo já foi feito. Eu ganhei a guerra contra o Potter, roubei você dele, vou me casar com você, e seremos felizes para sempre!"  
  
Gina me abraçou forte.  
  
"Me diz!"  
  
"O que?"  
  
"Que me ama. Por favor!"  
  
"Eu te amo! Mas você sabe que eu te amo além das palavras. Eu te amo além da vida. E por mais que você seja proibida pra mim, eu vou quebrar todas as regras, e vou ganhar a guerra contra o preconceito de todo o mundo bruxo, porque pra mim, só existe você!"  
  
E é assim que terminou minha história. Eu me casei com Gina Weasley, e vivemos felizes. Mas toda vez que eu olho pra ela, eu sinto o gostinho de aventura, porque por mais que tenhamos nos casado, a garota Weasley ainda é proibida pra mim!  
  
N/A: A música usada é "Proibida pra mim", a versão do Zeca Baleiro. Eu espero que tenham gostado. Please, deixem reviews!!! B-jinhus, anna 


End file.
